Déesse Zela
by Mistu
Summary: Il n'y a jamais eu trois déesses, mais quatre. La déesse de la Loyauté qui disparut mystérieusement. Seulement, elle a déposer la Triforce, sa Loyauté. Le temps vient de s'arrêter pour Ozana. Sa presence est requise au Temple Cristal qui est devenu froid.


On a tous entendus la légende racontant les déesses Din, Farore et Nayru construisaient le monde. Din rejoignit les montagnes, Farore, la foret et Nayru l'océan. Celles qui ont crées la triforce. Trois triangles dorées. Seulement, elles n'étaient pas que trois. Il y a un triangle voilé, ou plutôt inexistant. Ces trois triangles en forme un dernier, celui du milieu. Il n'a donc pas trois déesses, mais quatre! Vous vous n'êtes jamais demandé qui avait crée le temps, la nuit dans cette contrée? Déesse du temps, de l'obscurité? Vous n'êtes jamais demander qui avait crée les Sheikah? La quatrième déesse reste inconnue parce qu'on pense que la triforce n'a rien au milieu. Din avec ces magnifiques cheveux de feu. Farore avec cette chevelure d'un vert émeraude et Nayru d'un somptueux bleu. Zela, Déesse des Ténèbres entre autre a une magnifique crinière blanche. D'un blanc argenté. Des yeux étrangement noir. Mais un caractère doux et loyal. Certes, elle disparue après avec crée la race des Sheikah, presque éteinte peu peu après ça. Il furent toujours moins. Zela n'était pas morte. Seulement, il eu un problème quand elle voulue transmettre sa marque. Ses sœurs furent tristes, mais continuèrent la création. La région de Zela était une forêt majestueuse et très belle. Un endroit qui se ferma peu à peu. Une région cristalline. Son royaume perdu ou auraient du naître tout les Sheikah. Parce que oui, Zela avait construit son pays de cristaux. Mais elle ne pus jamais crée un passage entre le monde et sa création. Elle fut enfermer on ne sait ou.

Elle fit une bref apparition une dizaine d'années plus tard. Sur son passage, le temps s'arrêta. La Déesse de la Loyauté avait peur. En fuyant, elle trouva refuge pendant quelque temps. A peine le temps de crée son Temple. Temple ou elle y enferma son mélodieux chant d'éternité et sa pierre. Non rouge, verte ou bleu mais d'un blanc transparent. Le Diamant Sheikah, qui fut protéger par sa divine création d'un loup blanc haut de trois mètres. Le gardien du temple qu'elle nomma Loupriox. Elle scella rapidement toute sa nouvelle création. Le temps reprenait peu a peu le cours de son temps. La peur de Zela était toujours la, sa loyauté fut son dernier recours avant de disparaître a nouveau... Elle voulait aider ces sœurs. Elle distribua sa marque sur un magnifique bébé nouveau né qu'elle créea. Transmettant tout se qu'il fallait a ce jeune enfant. Une fillette dont la main était marquée par la triforce. Une triforce spéciale, le triangle du milieu était lui même dorée. Elle ne pue faire mieux. Elle ne sue ou l'envoyer. La vallée Zelanne n'était qu'une cité perdue ou personne n'avaient accès. Or, elle n'avait plus le temps pour crée une route de Hyrole et son village de cristal . Elle ne pouvait pas s'autoriser a laisser cette fillette ici et mourir! Elle utilisa ses dernières volontés. Levant les bras au ciel, l'enfant flotta doucement aux dessus d'elle, elle formula sa requête. Puis que ses sœurs l'entende supplia-t-elle. Donnez a cette élue, que moi, Grande Déesse de la Loyauté est crée, guidez ce nouveau né en lieu sur.

Din, Nayru et Farore l'entendirent, essayant de la rejoindre. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Zela avait disparue à nouveau. Enfermer de nouveau par le mal qu'elles avaient crées sans le vouloir. Les trois Déesses furent à la clairière de ce pays cristallin. L'enfant qui avait eu la marque de la Loyauté était la. Le courage, la sagesse et la Force s'avancèrent en marchant précipitamment vers l'élue de leur sœur. Malgré tout, la force, la sagesse et le courage des déesses, elles furent peinées. Qu' était-il arrivé a leur sœur, Zela?

La vallée Zelanne se ternis a nouveau le même soir.  
>L'enfant eu le nom de Zana pars les Déesses sœurs en l'honneur de leur sœur disparue. L'enfant grandis et connue l'amour avec un autre Sheikah. Donnant alors une génération nouvelles. Mais aucun enfant ne fut possesseur de la triforce cachée. Zana qui était une femme d'une loyauté ne trahis jamais ceux qu'elle aimait et son caractère doux ne fut jamais transmis.<p>

Puis un jour, le temps commença a s'assombrirent. Une descendante de Zana avait un étrange pressentiment. Mais elle ne portait pas la Loyauté de Zela. Mais l'enfant qu'elle portait était la porteuse de cette triforce. L'enfant fut mis au monde quelques jours plus tard. L'année déclinait rapidement et le coté obscure gagna peu a peu en puissance. L'enfant se nomma Ozana, une fillette a la chevelure argenté. Tout le physique d'une Sheikah, mais les cheveux était le signe de Zela. Les Sheikah étaient amis et des gardes des la Royauté . Ozana devint la meilleure amie de la Princesse Zelda.L'une mystérieuse, douce et autant loyal que Zena l'avait été et l'autre douce et gentille. Tout deux amusante et intriguante l'une que l'autre. Ozana grandit comme Zelda et dans leur propre monde qu'elles s'étaient crées. Sauf qu'il s'écroula rapidement.


End file.
